


Real 'Fun'

by AngelFlower



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: 3rd person, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Female Reader, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Poison captures (y/n)!(I've posted this here before.)





	Real 'Fun'

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT, rape/non con, underage, and trans characters (only putting that there in case any one is uncomfortable with it for some reason)

(Y/n) had tried to fight Poison, the girl lost. Now her she was, kneeling before the tall, muscular woman above her, with her hand handcuffed behind her back. "What a cute little girl you are, how old are you?" She asked, circling the ( h/c) haired girl.

"17" she simply responded, Poison hummed, stopping in front of her, " so you're quite young, huh, I love inexperienced partners.

The magenta haired woman above the teen, brought her hand to the zipper of her shorts, (y/c) could see the bulge in her pants, she turned her head, blushing and clenching her jaw, an angry and irritated expression graced her face.

poison slipped her cock out, she was already hard, dripping with pre cum, she held it to the girls face. Sorta waving it around, trying to get the girl to turn her head.

The woman became annoyed at the teen below her, wrapping a hand around her cock, she poked the girls cheek, smearing pre cum on her cheek, "hey whore, suck my cock, or your life is gonna end".

The girl refused to respond, or do anything. Poison roughly pulled at her hair, locking her fingers in the girls hair, pulling out a few strands. The girls face came into contact with her cock.

Her face began to hear up, blood rushing to it. Poison nudged the girls lips, "come on, take it in your mouth" the girl shook her head, "no!" She said, he voice was cracking and nervous.

Poison's eyebrows twitched, an angry expression, her lips turned into a frown. She put her thumb and index finger on the girls cheeks, she pressed them down, causing the girl below her to groan in pain, her mouth forced open.

The woman smirked, her insanely large and veiny cock began to get even harder, she guided her cock to her mouth, forcing it in.

(Y/n)'s (e/c) orbs widened, the girth of her cock hurting the poor girls jaw. Poison chucked and moaned at the girl. Her face twisted in sadistic smirk.

"Don't just sit there, do something!" She yelled, ( y/n) began to suck her giant cock, twirling her tongue best she could, it was quite hard, as the girth took up so much of her mouth.

Poison moaned, "oh, fuck, yeah that's it baby" the girls pussy ached, she dripped into the floor, she didn't think it was possible to get this horny over sucking someone off.

She continued her actions, tongue twirling, she began to make a slurping sound, Poison loved that sound, it was getting her closer to her orgasm.

(Y/n) was getting so horny now, her pussy was painfully aching, she needed something inside her, Poison's halted, a long drawn out moan escaped her lips.

"Ah! Eyes baby!" Her cum filled ( y/n) mouth, causing her cheeks to puff out, copious amounts of cum filled her mouth. Poison pulled out of her mouth, she leaned back on a metal crate behind her.

She panted heavily, her tongue sticking out, a blush covered her face. (Y/n) spat out the woman's cum, it looked to the floor.

Poison stared at the girl, walking behind her, she bent down to her height, she pushed the girls face into the concrete floor, forcing her ass up in the air.

She smirked, "looks like you soaked yourself, huh, you're such a horny girl" she teased, she rubbed the girls pussy through her jeans.

(Y/n) moaned at the contact, she smirked even wider, she pulled down her jeans enough to expose the girls panties, they were translucent, she chuckled, "time for some real fun now" she laughed.

Pulling her panties down, she impaled the girl on her cock, straight to the hilt. The girl under her moaned, Poison set a rough pace, pulling out half way, then slamming back in.

The girls pussy, began to squeeze the woman's cock, (y/n) let out a moan, her voice cracked with it. Her pussy began to squirt, she looked back shocked, she had never done the before.

She began to be embarrassed, Poison again halted, her cock twitched, she let out a groan, filling her pussy to the brim with white, sticky cum.

She pulled out, they both came down from there powerful orgasms. Poison left the girl bent over her face heated with blood, drool pooled in the concrete, along with her and Poison's cum.

Poison reached into a crate, she smirked at what she had in her hand. Walking behind the girl, she spread her pussy, the girl was too tired to turn and look.

(E/c) orbs widened, feeling her pussy filled with something else, it wasn't as thick or long as Poison's cock. The object inside her began to vibrate.

The girl moaned, "oh! No! Take that out!" She screamed at Poison, the ladder of which just laughed sadisticly, walking away, her heels clicking on the floor.

"No! Where are you going!? Please, oh please! Take it out!" she screamed desperately at the older woman, who didn't even looked back.

"I think I'll let your friends find you" she laughed, (y/n)'s eyes widened with horror. She was left there for an hour, she had came over 20 times.

She didn't even hear the door steps, she was exhausted, her lids were heavy, but the toy inside her refused to let her sleep.

She felt a hand on her should, she turned around looking at the person. Her eyes came into contact with Ryu's and Sakura's.

who's eyes in turn stared in horror.


End file.
